


Under Vesta's Banner

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Vesta's Hearth [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Chuck is an Anglo-Saxon, Developing Relationship, Gen, M/M, Raleigh is a Roman Legionnaire, Roman AU, Roman France
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh and Cenric have become close, closer than is deemed acceptable by Roman standards but not Gaul or Saxon ones. </p><p>They're in for a surprise at his villa on the Blue Coast of Gaul. </p><p>Sequel to Rromani Danger and The Strike Clan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Almost Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the7thmauser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the7thmauser/gifts), [trinipedia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was, rather enthusiastically, encouraged to continue the Legionnaire!Raleigh verse. The prequel's giving me trouble (Becket boys as Legion Commanders) so I figured that if I worked on the sequel, maybe it'd draw out the Muses. Cross your fingers, eh? 
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> Oh! Whoops. Forgot to mention that some of the PacRim Characters carry different names while others stay the same. 
> 
> Cenric - Chuck 
> 
> Hereward - Herc 
> 
> Leofflæd - Luna 
> 
> Sigeberht - Stacker

* * *

Raleigh looks back in his cart at a now familiar sight; Cenric and Mako are sleeping together, covered in Raleigh's old Legionnaire cape. He smiles as he commands Rromani to stop for the night at a small inn. His thick green cape with hood prevents a majority of the occupants (a fair mix of Gaul and Roman soldiers) from telling who he is. 

Unfortunately, as a side-effect of co-commanding one of Rome's most efficient legions, Raleigh is now _very_ recognizable. He speaks his native tongue of Gaul to the innkeeper's wife. "A room for three? I'll trade an honest day's labor for it." 

"No coin?" 

"I have it... I don't necessarily like flashing it." Raleigh counters, which garners him a laugh and a nod. 

"Honest day's labor it is, lad. You cook?" She asks frankly as she subtly points out her snoring husband. 

"I do. Standard fare of fowl and soup?" He teases and she chuckles at his knowledge. 

"Oh aye. And the other two?" 

"Tired from the journey. They'll rest up." Raleigh admits with a shrug. 

"Ah." 

"I'll settle them and get to work." He says as he ducks under a serving woman's tray and out of the inn's door, pressing flat against the daub of the place as a horse thunders past. "Cenric, Mako, up." 

"Hmm-mm." Cenric mumbles against Mako's plain-clothed shoulder. Cenric's tunic slips to reveal the Celtic blue that marks him as an outsider here. Raleigh covers it with a soft look at his companions. He unhooks Rromani and sets her to guard his cart. Twice as smart as a dog and meaner, his Legion horse is the best he could ask for. "Join us." 

"I got us a bed for some cooking. Come," Raleigh cajoles while stroking Mako's hair away from her face gently. She's got blue streaks in her hair from teasing Cenric about his Woad tattoos and he smeared the blue dye into her strands with no compunction. 

"Food?" She yawns into her hand, stretching at the edge of the cart. 

"I'll get some to you soon. Cenric, up." Raleigh sighs as Cenric rolls over to present a blue-laced back from where the tunic can't cover all of the Saxon's broad shoulders. "Cenric, I will have no problem dumping you in the stream next to the cart." 

A blue eye cracks open as Cenric sits up to scrub at his scruffy face. "You would not." 

"No," Raleigh cheerfully says with a nudge of his shoulder against Cenric's, "but it got you up and awake." 

"It did." They trade a soft look that neither wants to break, Raleigh's hand resting over Cenric's heart. 

Mako does it for them, clearing her throat and murmuring, "Did you not promise to work and then bring us food?" 

"Aye, I did." He cheekily answers in Gaul, followed by both of their native tongues. "Come with me." 

"The cart?" Cenric peers over his shoulder at Rromani's slack stance. 

"Rromani has it. I've yet to be robbed with her at guard." Raleigh tugs Cenric down off the edge and stares down into the eyes that stopped him dead nearly three months ago. 

Mako pokes them both in the side and sighs heavily, "There was something about food as I recall?" 

"My apologies, Mako."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect~


	2. Old Habits and New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was reading The Eagle fic and figured I'd post another chapter. :) 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

The inn kitchen is loud, hectic and... surprisingly easy to run after barking orders at Legionnaires all day for months on end. The food goes out on time and, while not as good as Raleigh would do if he had the time, hot enough to satisfy chilled customers coming in from the rain. He's glad he settled Rromani and the cart in the overhang next to the inn. 

By the time the wash boy and the servers all crowd back into the kitchen, he's done most of the dishes as well. 

"My apologies that I left dishes but I must see to my companions now." He pauses as the wash boy tugs on his tunic. "Yes?" 

"Thank you." 

"You are most welcome, little one. 'Twas no harsh thing to do to help you all." Raleigh demures as he picks up three bowls of soup and three spoons. "I bid you good evening." 

"Fastest I've ever seen things come out of the kitchen, lad. You don't owe me a thing—" 

"Breakfast too, mistress innkeeper. I promised a full day's work," he counters softly. "If you will excuse me?" 

"Aye." 

"Thank you." He pads up the stairs with barely any noise and knocks with his foot. Mako hums at the sight of food and Cenric follows him to the tiny table. They tuck into the hot fare and share the small bird Raleigh had been able to roast on the kitchen spit. 

"The bird... Is that your cooking you promised to feed us at least once?" Cenric murmurs as he tears it apart with his fingers. 

"Yes. My mother was the best in our village at cooking." Raleigh repeats it in Mako's tongue but she only grins. 

"You do not have to keep switching languages," she offers wryly in Saxon. Raleigh flushes to a dark shade but she places a hand on his arm as she continues. "I appreciate your efforts to include me with my original language." 

"I did not want to exclude you. It was... It was something my former Master did to me." He admits quietly, picking at the bones in his licked-clean bowl. Mako's expression softens and Cenric looks practically murderous. "What did you think of my cooking?" 

"It was excellent. Should you ever want to, a small place would not be out of the question." Mako says, her fingers gripping Raleigh's arm before dropping into her lap. 

Raleigh cracks a wide yawn, scrubbing at his face after he cleans off his hands in wash-water. "It's supposed to be colder than usual due to the rain. Would you two mind sharing the bed?" 

"Where are _you_ sleeping?" Cenric asked as he and Mako trade a long look. 

"Hmm? Oh, over there." Raleigh pointed to his travel kit, a blanket next to the leather sack. "Floor's good for me—" Mako and Cenric pull him onto the matress stuffed full of vervain and lavender. "I did not want to intrude in your space." 

"We agreed to travel together, Commander Becket." Mako chides gently. "If that means you are with us, you are also allowed onto the bed. You are not a stray dog." 

"Habits I have trouble breaking, I'm afraid." Raleigh sighs as he curls around Mako and slings an arm over Cenric's waist. "I will do better." 

"That's all we ask." Cenric murmurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	3. Don't Shoot the Messenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to those who follow me for PacRim! I know it's been a bit so I figured I'd post Banner and shrink my WIP pile at the same time. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Raleigh's awake at the first crack of dawn, sword drawn as someone knocks on the door. 

"Good morrow," the innkeeper inhales quietly at the sight of the spatha in Raleigh's hand but composes herself well. "My apologies for bringing this to your attention so early but someone tried to take something from your cart and well..." 

"My horse got to them. Are they injured or demanding recompense?" Raleigh's glad that it's a small thing. 

"Injured but alive. We've a small knowledge but..." 

"You need someone who knows something about recent wounds. I'll be down in a moment." Raleigh finishes to her relief. He sheathes the spatha as an afterthought, checking on his companions to see them resting well. 

"Thank you." 

Raleigh closes the door and sighs but pulls on his travel outfit, sans cloak. Raleigh pulls out his healing kit before heading downstairs. 

The ruckus is a woman and a familiar one at that. 

" _Commander Sevier_?" The Latin rolls off his tongue in his surprise. 

"Becket? So this is where you are. I forgot your horse is mean." 

He starts laughing even as he inspects the clean slice on her arm. Rromani has only grazed her with her teeth; a complete stranger would've been dead already. "What news then?" 

"Your brother, or someone pretending to be the other half of the Becket Legion, is looking for you. He's probably at your Villa already." Tamsin warns even as he finishes binding the slice. 

"... Jazmine can handle herself." He decides quietly. Raleigh switches to speak to the tavern innkeeper. "Mistress, it seems I must offer my own apologies. I will serve breakfast but must leave soon after." 

"That's quite alright. You're one of us, only served because they caught you and it was either that or the pits or the quarries for them." She replies with an understanding look. "My son went through much the same." 

Raleigh is warmed by the sentiment and smiles brightly at her. "Thank you." 

He directs again, taking aside the most competent of the staff who rebarks his orders if something isn't heard over the roaring flames. 

"What? I must be seeing to the bread soon." 

"I know. I want you to take over. You know the place and the people," he offers as he glances over the busy kitchen. 

"I am heartened by your faith." 

"I am glad to hear it." Raleigh murmurs before allowing the woman back to the bread.

* * *

Commander Sevier, Mako and Cenric stand in an awkward group next to their cart. Rromani's nudging at Cenric's shoulder in a show of demanding her share of the attention. Cenric obliges Raleigh's Legion horse with a soft sigh, stroking her nose to keep her quiet. 

"He'll get here when he gets here, horse." Cenric mutters in Saxon. 

"We can go," Raleigh calls out as he tosses bread for each of them. Sevier catches hers with a mulish expression. "My sister is in either more danger than I left her in or no danger at all, Commander. It does no good to worry on the way." 

"We get to see your village?" Cenric asks deliberately in Saxon slang, warily eyeing Commander Sevier. 

"Villa and yes, you will be seeing it before the sun sets," Raleigh clucks his tongue at Rromani, who nuzzles Cenric but obediently settles in front of the light cart. "Brace yourself in the cart. We'll be going fast." 

Commander Sevier blanches. "Oh Jupiter, you mean...?" 

"Rromani will be going cavalry speed," Raleigh finishes for her. 

He straps down the remainder of his goods with thick leather cording, glancing at Mako and Cenric thoughtfully. 

"Perhaps you could run a strap or two over the edges of the cart diagonally and secure it on the inside?" Mako asks as she points out the curved hooks at the front edge. Raleigh grins and touches foreheads with her, having gotten comfortable with both of his companions over the months. 

"Hey, where's mine?" Cenric teases and Raleigh obliges after he ties the cording so that Mako and Cenric can grab the straps for safe travel. He lingers here when he should not but Cenric... Cenric has been changing Raleigh's view since the day they locked eyes in that awful city. "Raleigh, go. We must travel." 

Raleigh breaks away with a flush of his cheeks but glances back to see Cenric in a similar state. 

They will _definitely_ be speaking after this matter has been resolved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	4. Brother, Thou Art Beloved Still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was just listening to some music and it spurred a crap-ton of material?! 
> 
> Which means you get this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

The cart thunders down the clear roads, Rromani sensing that Raleigh, despite his confident words, is worried about his sister and the stranger claiming to be Yancy. His mind is in the past, the last sighting of his sister with the wind tearing her inky hair from the elaborate braid she keeps it in. 

A touch against his lower back has Raleigh turning to see Cenric gripping his tunic with a supportive expression. 

He turns to face the road with new determination. Rromani whinnies as she seems to gather a second wind under Raleigh's firm hand. Tamsin is riding hard but keeping pace with them, her closed off face evidence of her worry. 

Raleigh was hoping against Hope herself that it really was Yancy.

* * *

Jazmine's waiting for them, her eyes alight with joy as Raleigh slows Rromani down to a full stop. 

"Raleigh! Raleigh, come quickly!" She grips his hand tightly as she holds her stola to walk quickly. Jazmine's solea slap against the marble before she halts in front of Yancy's chambers. "He's alive, thank the gods, but he thinks you dead. You must tell him-No-show him that you're in this realm." 

"How badly—" 

"He intends to join you in the underworld if you do not hurry, brother." She opens the door, light flooding the previously darkened chambers. 

"Raleigh?" Yancy, for it is his older brother, croaks out. "Have you come to take me to the underworld with you?" 

"No. Have you eaten or drunken anything?" Raleigh counters with a soft, affectionate smile as he reaches for the untouched light soup and the spoon. 

"Only water. I cannot handle more. Why would a spirit be so concerned... Unless... Jazmine has been speaking truth." Yancy mumbles. 

"She has, I assume, told you of your own death. Come, eat." He coaxes his brother into a few bites of soup between the explanations. 

"I did not want to believe her at first, that you had survived the ambush as I had..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	5. Beserker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... So, if you're still subscribed, I have another chapter?
> 
> *ducks under rock* 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

He sits and holds watch over his peacefully-sleeping brother, eyes tracing the thick scar that cuts across his brother's chest from hip to shoulder and similar to the one that mars Raleigh himself. The Beast that bestowed it upon them had been fearsome; three times the height of a man and with some kind of venom to back it up. 

_**-FLASHBACK-** _

Raleigh and Yancy crested the rise together intending to pray to Vesta and thier own, more private Goddess. 

The Beast rose from the dunes, towering as it stood over them. Bright blue slaver dripped down its muzzle, if muzzle it could be called, the edge sharp as the spatha Raleigh carried with him. Yellow glittered in strangely even lines along it's grey hide, resplendent with thickly-shafted arrows, a heavy Persian blade and several knives. 

It was the beast's gaze that made Raleigh's breath catch in his chest. 

Four slitted eyes pinned him in place as easily as if it had done so physically with all of them open as it roared and hissed. 

Raleigh responded at the same moment Yancy did; both of them screamed like the warriors they'd been back in Gaul, teeth bared and blades unsheathed. 

It roared again before charging them. They held their ground, spatha glinting in the harsh sunlight. The heavy beast shook the ground as it ran. 

Yancy spun to the right and Raleigh to the left, scoring deep into the beast's hide, coming out with the blue covering them entirely. It stumbled briefly, as if stunned by thier audacity. That was when it rose upon it's hind legs, revealing not four limbs but **six** —six!—as it slammed its larger forepaws into the ground. Raleigh's helm rattled and so did Yancy's but they were not taking off any extra protection around this beast. 

To do so might mean death. 

They ducked and dodged as their spatha darted through the air and into the beast's side like silver swallows. It began to founder, its breath coming harsher and harsher as it fought them. Raleigh scored a strike near its muzzle that caused it to regain wind. 

It lashed out with the enormous talons it carried, the reverberation of claw against hard bronze a harsh, grating sound. Yancy cried out as he was hit, the breastplate cracking in half as Raleigh watched helplessly. 

Time slowed to a crawl—Raleigh frozen as the Beast struck Yancy again and _again_ —before it snapped back and he howled. 

**_"YANCY!"_ **

He picked up Yancy's spatha and faced the Beast head-on, his lips peeled back from his teeth in a ferocious snarl. Raleigh spun out of the way of the monstrous paw, bringing the blades to bear down on the tendons. Blood sprayed high as he redoubled his efforts to kill it. 

Silver and blue glowed in the light of the sunset; Raleigh a demon in his own right as he slashed, hacked and stabbed at the Beast. 

Slash—

skid under the third arm—

break it with a wordless snarl—

Raleigh wheezed as he went flying, his breastplate shattering entirely as he staggered back up. He cursed the Beast as he drove both spatha directly into its eyes, pulling them out with a cold expression. 

"Burn, Beast, and know that I will kill you again should you rise." 

Raleigh was found by his squadron, bleeding heavily and mumbling about the wrath of a god that had been unleashed upon Roman soldiers. 

_**-END FLASHBACK-** _

He shakes his head and brings himself back to the present. He gently brushes back Yancy's longer strands, already sleek and shiny despite his brother's ill health. 

His brother will get better or Raleigh will bargain with Pluto himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	6. An Envisionment Bright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not dead, just incredibly busy! Uprising has me wanting to finish and update _all_ the fic~ 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Jazmine is entertaining Mako and Cenric, taking her duties as a hostess of House Becket seriously. 

Cenric looks up and mouths, 'Are you alright?' 

Raleigh shakes his head and flicks his fingers to say, 'Later.' 

"Raleigh! Oh, I missed you something awful." Jazmine hugs him, burying her face against his rough tunic and sniffles. 

Commander Sevier motions that Mako and Cenric are to follow her. She's been here many times to report back to his sister and knows the Becket villa quite well by now. There are few servants and no slaves at all; the Becket household is all the more unusual for it as thier neighbors often sell servants and slaves alike to them. 

Jaz cries, Raleigh along with her, until she dabs at both of their eyes with cool water from the well. 

"We are home, Jaz, and as well as Legionnaires can be after several tours of duty." He murmured as he set his chin against her crown, running his hand up and down her back. "I have missed you dearly, sister." 

"Raleigh, who are your guests?" She questioned, her fingers tracing what little of his scar she could reach. 

"Cenric and Mako, though you know Commander—What? What is that look on your face?" Raleigh pulls back at her giggle and then squints at her knowing expression. 

"You like them." The smug satisfaction in her voice would've pleased the Egyptian goddess of cats. 

"Of course I like them, they have been my traveling companions for months now-" 

"Are we to have a wife and a lover, then? Seeing as how you appear to be unable to choose." Jazmine prods. Raleigh sinks down onto the couch and sighs into the pillow, grumbling about how Jazmine and Tamsin seemed a little _too_ familiar for them to be just friends. "We are more than friends, yes." 

Raleigh cracks open an eye at that. "Then why are you giving me shit about Cenric 'n Mako?" 

"You have been away too long if you do not remember how to tease, brother." She replies as she lounges and pours herself some more wine. 

"... Oh." 

"Go find your guests, Raleigh." Jaz murmurs as she sips the wine and digs for dates, her favorite out of all the food Raleigh's sent back over the years.

* * *

He finds Cenric and Mako in his cart, kissing. 

Cenric's tattoos glimmer like water under the warm Gaulish sun, Mako's skin practically glowing for all that they're partially undressed. Raleigh clears his throat and Cenric's breath catches, the scorching blue still evoking a response deep within him. 

"Mako, hnn, Mako, we gotta stop..." Cenric murmurs even as he nips at her bottom lip. 

"Why," Mako's hand snakes out and grips Raleigh's tunic right at his collar, her fierce glance turning into surprise as he's released immediately. "must we-Oh." 

Raleigh is helped up onto the cart and both of them flush as they attempt to pull themselves together. 

"Do not apologize for what you were doing." Raleigh warns as both of them open their mouths. "I understand desire well enough-" 

"We were talking about you," Mako said, "about how much you meant to us and... Cenric suggested we practice before we tried with you." 

"It got out of hand." Cenric adds, tugging at his fingers on one hand with the other. 

"Do I look like I minded?" He asks with a huff of mirth when both of them look up in pleased shock. "I... did come out here to let you know that you could move on with one of the palfreys in the barn. I did not want to hold onto you if you wanted to leave. This has given me hope that... that we may learn of each other, in whole-hearted agreement." 

"I don't want to go anywhere if it's not with you, Raleigh." Cenric takes one of his hands and strokes along the back of it with his thumb. 

"You give much and do not expect much in return. Allow us to give you what you desire most." 

"Both of you, here, helping me run the villa. I want... I want to steal kisses and recieve them and..." Raleigh goes down under an onslaught of kisses peppered against his face, all three of them laughing as they let their hands wander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
